Testing procedures is generally a labor-intensive and time-consuming task. Current tools require an extensive manual input process. For instance, users are required to enter all input parameters each time a test is run. Also, current tools do not provide a mechanism to save multiple versions of input parameters for re-use. Accordingly, if even a minor change is made, the entire process has been to be processed from scratch.
These and other drawbacks exist.